Precious Treasures
by Blair.Bear.Tate.Monster
Summary: Jim Hawkins and his wife Vivian have spent the last ten years watching their children grow up – from Vivian's pregnancy all the way through their tenth birthday… Oh, the shenanigans young Chloe and Jim have gotten into – Stories of Jim's and Viv's babies
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! It is I, the Amazing BBTM!**

**I have returned from many great journeys and travels, and I am now back to write stories for your entertainment! :)**

**I have another Treasure Planet Fic in the works, but for now, I would like your help writing this one! Tell me anything you want to see in the lives of Jim, his wife Vivian and their twin children Jim and Chloe, and I shall deliver!**

**Much love and many apologies for my absence!**

**~BBTM**


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian sat at the small kitchen table in the Benbow Inn, a glass of purp juice in front of her. She stared into its thick, purple depths, a small frown etched across her face. Her green eyes looked tired; she hadn't slept well for… she wasn't sure how long.

The kitchen was beginning to get busy, with B.E.N and Sarah taking plates of breakfast out to hungry guests as Silver cooked the orders. Silver glanced at the young woman as he cooked. "E'reting a'right t'ere, Mrs. Vivian?" He asked, using his mechanical right arm to crack eggs into a bowl, switching mechanisms and then scrambling them. "If ye don' minds me sayin' yer lookin' a wee bit ill dis mornin'."

Vivian took a deep breath before speaking – her stomach had been sick every morning for over a week and just opening her mouth to speak ran the risk of her getting sick. "I'm alright Silver – I think I've just caught some sort of bug is all."

Sarah walked back into the kitchen with an exasperated sigh. "Silver, Mrs. Dunwoody's having one of her fits again; rush that order." Sarah rubbed her neck and put her hand on her hip before turning to Vivian. She began to speak, but when she saw how ill Vivian looked, she took a seat across from her at the table. "Oh, Vivian, are you alright? You're white as a ghost." She reached over and felt the young woman's forehead. "No fever… "

Vivian covered her mouth with her finger tips. "I'm alright Sarah; just a little under the weather is all."

Sarah gave Vivian a look, a mix of disbelief and knowing. "Vivian," she said, lowering her voice so that Silver could not over hear. "You're not..?"

Vivian gave her mother – in – law a confused look. "I'm not what?" she asked, immediately regretting the action. Vivian jumped up from her seat, ran to the (thankfully) empty sink and emptied the contents of her stomach in a series of painful retches. Sarah rushed to her side, holding Vivian's hair and rubbing her back.

When Vivian had finished, tears rolling down her cheeks, the turned to Sarah and asked, "Sarah, what's happening to me? I've done this every morning for over a week now."

Sarah rubbed the young woman's back, a small smile coming onto her face. "Vivian, I think you might be pregnant."

**I'm back! Finally! I know, I've been gone waaaaaayyyyyy too long, but I've had some pretty good reasons! I know this is a short chapter, but with life the way it is, writing can only happen in short snippets. You see – I got married, became a mom, stayed in school, maintained good grades, dealt with INSANE in-laws… Life got crazy quick! But here I am, and here you go! I'll hopefully be posting every couple days (er, nights?) or so… granted, I just happened to begin writing again as we're doing home renovations… Shame on me…**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this little snippet, and I promise you, next chapter, we're gonna see how Jim reacts to finding out he's gonna be a daddy – Fair warning, it might get a little racy – and just so you know, I'll be writing from experience. Jim's gonna do what my hubby did when he found out about baby :)**

**So, read, review, enjoy!**

**Love always,**

**BBTM XXOO**


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian paced back and forth across the floor, her stomach fluttering. She bit on her thumb nail and glanced at the door to the room every so often. Jim had been working late, and everyone, including Sarah, had already gone to bed.

It had been a week since she had gotten sick in the kitchen – a week since Sarah had suggested that Vivian might be pregnant. Vivian sat down on the bed she and Jim shared, thinking back on the events of the past week. The uncertainty, the confirmation with the doctor, the secret eating away at her insides.

"You have got to tell Jim," Sarah had said earlier that day as the two washed dishes in the kitchen.

Vivian stared into the dirty dish water for a long moment. "I don't know what to say to him, Sarah," she said, squeezing her eyes shut as her stomach fluttered. "I'm afraid."

Sarah sighed, drying her hands on her apron. "I understand how frightening it can be, Vivian. But you've got to tell Jim; he has a right to know."

Vivian sighed as she sat on the bed; her eyes locked onto the door. Jim DID have a right to know, but… she was till so afraid to tell him. They had only been married (again) for two and a half months. Were they ready for a child?

Vivian had done the math and she figured she was between 8 and 10 weeks along – the local doctor agreed. That would mean the baby would come just in time for the next summer.

Baby… Vivian placed her hand on her lower stomach; her clothes still fit like normal. Aside from being sick and the lack of her womanly visitor, Vivian felt normal… but then there were the constant butterflies. "_Are you moving, little baby?"_ Vivian thought. "_Are you trying to let me know you're there?"_

Vivian was pulled from her thoughts when the bedroom door opened; Jim walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Viv! I've got great news!" He quickly discarded his work boots beside the door and rushed to Vivian's side, unbuttoning his work shirt as he went. Jim had returned to his military work, but remained stationed at the local base located on the Space Port.

Vivian tried to smile, but the action felt false and wrong. She imagined that it looked somewhat like a frightening theatre mask. "What is it, Jim?" she asked, trying to quell the shaking of her hands.

Jim took his wife's hands into his own, his smile brightening. "I got orders! We're changing stations!"

As if the world wasn't frightening enough; Vivian had come to treasure the stable home she had at the Benbow Inn. After a life of moving around, living on ships… Vivian liked having a roof to call her own. Jim began rambling on and on about the new station – the planet they would move to, the pay raise he would receive, the adventure it would be. Vivian's head was spinning with all the information, her ears ringing and Sarah's voice calling to her, louder and louder. _"You have got to tell Jim."_

"I'm pregnant!"

Vivian quickly covered her mouth, tears at the corners of her eyes. She doubled over, hiding her face in her nightgown.

"What?" Jim asked after what felt like an eternity. He rubbed his wife's back, tried to pry her out of her fetal position. "Vivian, look at me… what did you say?"

Vivian took a shaky breath before looking at her husband. "I'm so sorry Jim; I… I didn't mean to – I wasn't trying t-"

Jim pressed his lips firmly over Vivian's, his heart pouting over with a multitude of emotions: confusion, fear, joy, even arousal. He pulled his wife tightly into his arms, pulled her into his lap. After a long moment, he pulled away and took hold of her face in his palms. "You're pregnant? _We're_ pregnant?"

Vivian squeezed her eyes closed and nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry, Jim… I just," Vivian sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" Jim asked, a shocked look on his face. "Vivian, I… I wanted to talk to you about starting our family… eventually." Jim gave a sheepish laugh before lightly touching Vivian's lower stomach. "I guess we've gotten a head start."

Vivian placed her hand over Jim's. "You… you want to have a baby?"

Jim laughed, making Vivian jump a little. "Of course I do." Jim held Vivian's face in his hands and looked into her deep green eyes. "Vivian, _I love you._ You're my wife, I want us to have a family together… I want our baby, of course I want our baby!"

Vivian looked down slightly. "But what about you're promotion? I… I don't want to move away from here with a baby on the way… " Vivian's eyes misted over. "I can't do this by myself and… I really want to stay near your mom. I mean… I don't have my mom to-"

Jim laughed before kissing his wife again. "Forget about it; I'll talk with my commanding officer. This adventure is more important to me than traveling all over the Etherium."

Jim took his wife into their bed and showed his love for her; they celebrated their impending parenthood, their love for each other. Jim and Vivian stayed in each other's arms, absorbing and enjoying their time together as a couple, knowing that it would be limited.

And honestly, they couldn't be happier.

**Sooooo, here ya go! I came dangerously close to doing a lemon, but I decided not to do that. Please let me know what you think of this chapter – it was kind of tough to write; not totally sure why.**

**Vivian's reaction is basically how I reacted to finding out about my baby being on the way. And Jim's reaction comes from my husband's. :)**

**I wanted to show Vivian as being somewhat vulnerable because, I'll be honest – becoming a mother is probably the most frightening thing in the world. It's amazing (and I'll show you all that later in the story), but frightening.**

**Please, please PLEASE let me know what you think! I'll try to get more chapters to you soon!**

**XXOO**

**BBTM**


End file.
